


[罐昏] 註定（繁中）

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 花吐症有私設人物OOCBE警告有死亡場景描寫





	[罐昏] 註定（繁中）

00  
　　花吐症

　　因暗戀而鬱結成疾，感染者初期會感到胸悶、喉管搔癢，不時會從口中嘔出花瓣，思念或見到暗戀對象而心動時尤其容易發作。

　　隨著時間流逝而逐漸加重症狀，嘔出花瓣的數量跟次數會日以劇增，末期會感到極大的痛苦，最終被花瓣塞滿氣管窒息而死。

　　從第一片花瓣的飄落，直至生命的終結，僅有短短的三個月，無法抑制症狀，也無法延長生命的期限，至今的醫學都沒有找出任何解決的辦法。

　　想要痊癒，唯有一個辦法，那就是得到患者暗戀對象的真情之吻...

　　一般人接觸到患者所吐出來花瓣，若是心中有暗戀之對象，就有極大的機率會被感染。

 

01  
"咳咳咳...."

　　原以為胸悶跟喉嚨癢只是要感冒的預兆，沒想到這一咳，賴冠霖的手中卻出現了細碎的紫色花瓣。

"原來花吐症是真的..."

　　回想前天，因為父母心血來潮說要一家人一起下館子，他下課後就跟著哥哥一起前往父母預定的餐廳，在前往的途中看到了一陣櫻花雨，還以為是什麼奇蹟，明明早已過了花季卻能看到這般的奇景。

　　當時路邊的人們都紛紛拿起手機拍下這奇蹟的一刻，而兩人因為要趕路就沒多做停留，在路口等待紅綠燈的時候，他見有些許的花瓣停留在哥哥的身上，也沒有多想，就伸手替哥哥拂去花瓣。

"看來...就是在那時感染上的吧"

　　賴冠霖，朴志訓同母異父的異姓兄弟。在朴志訓快滿一歲的時候，母親就與父親離了婚，原本就是沒有感情的婚姻，這婚倒也是離的沒有任何懸念。

　　兩人辦好離婚手續後，朴志訓的生父又接著辦理了親權的放棄，他打從一開始就不想留下這孩子，因為朴志訓跟他的母親實在太像了，如果孩子留在朴家，他怕也不能保證會善待這孩子。

　　母親離婚後沒多久，隨即嫁給了過往的戀人，本來兩人都已經打算結婚了，卻因為母親家中的反對，又加上家中經商失敗，需要金援，只好嫁給了朴父。

　　婚後沒多久，母親就懷孕了，這才讓朴志訓有了這麼一個異姓的手足。

"是薰衣草阿..."

[薰衣草，花語:等待愛情]

"但是，我大概是永遠都等不到那所謂的愛情了"

　　人在廁所的賴冠霖聽到了門外哥哥的急切呼喚跟敲門聲，急忙的將花瓣全數扔進了馬桶沖掉，打開門後就看到了哥哥焦急的問他為什麼在吐，因為無法據實以報，他只好撒謊是中午吃了不消化的東西。

　　朴志訓一邊念著他總像個小孩讓人操心，一邊在醫藥箱中翻找的消化劑。將藥跟溫水遞到了弟弟手中的同時，還不忘多念了幾句，說還好父母都不在家中，不然可不像自己這樣念兩句就可以了帳了。

　　賴冠霖埋怨著哥哥還要把他當小孩對待多久，卻也乖乖的把藥給吃了。知道哥哥最經不起他的撒嬌，他就用著有些奶氣的聲音對哥哥道謝，又順手摟住了站在身前那人的腰間。

　　朴志訓雖然還是有些生氣，但嘴上說的是不要以為撒嬌就可以蒙混過關，手卻寵溺的揉了揉弟弟的頭髮。

　　記得花吐症病發後，他的時間就所剩無幾，賴冠霖決定在更加任性一些，想在最後的這段時間，不要留下太多遺憾，於是他向哥哥提出晚上一起睡。

　　一開始朴志訓當然是拒絕的，說自己的床哪能容下兩個大男生，沒想到弟弟卻說一起打地鋪也沒有關係，實在講不贏，他也只好同意了。

　　夜漸漸深了，賴冠霖抱著自己的枕頭跟棉被來到哥哥的房門口，房間裡只剩下床頭的一盞小燈，微弱的燈光下能看到哥哥正在整理地上的被褥。

　　聽到弟弟在輕敲房門，朴志訓這才發現弟弟站在門口，畢竟隔天還是要上課的，他就讓人趕快進來準備睡覺了。

　　想來已經好一陣子沒有進到哥哥的房間，賴冠霖稍微環視了一下，雖然一直都知道哥哥的喜好有些特別，卻沒想到哥哥的房間會充斥著滿滿的粉嫩的色彩，還有幾乎快把床給堆滿的大小娃娃，他發出了驚呼。

"哥...你房裡的娃娃不會太多了嗎?"  
"都是人家送的，丟也不是...只好全部搬回來擺著了"

　　賴冠霖提醒著哥哥，做人如果這麼不懂得拒絕，以後說不定會吃大虧也不知道。

　　朴志訓聽了就覺得不服氣，這些道理他也不是不懂。但他又說了，這些娃娃這麼可愛，誰會捨得丟掉，沒想到弟弟卻馬上說當然捨得，還不忘再提醒他當初只要不收下東西就不需要考慮這麼多了。

　　見哥哥自知理虧的低著頭，他又有些捨不得了，只好岔開話題說該睡覺了，然後拉著哥哥躺了下來。

　　其實兩人以前經常會一起擠在他的床上睡覺，自從弟弟上了初中後就不曾一起睡過了，曾經自己口中的小不點，早已在不知不覺中已經長得比自己更高了，不要說是自己的單人床了，就連打了地舖都還是感到有些擁擠。

"啊~~~擠死了...腳都伸不直了啦"  
"不會啊，我都可以伸直了"

　　聽著哥哥不停的嫌棄自己，賴冠霖將自己又往角落縮了縮，淘氣的反駁著哥哥。

　　兩人一來一往，你一句我一句的爭執了一番，最後朴志訓還是輸給了弟弟的撒嬌。

　　而賴冠霖盡可能的將最大的空間都讓給了哥哥，自己則彆扭的縮在了牆角邊。

　　朴志訓嘴上雖然是嫌棄的，心裡卻因為弟弟久違的任性而感到一絲絲的喜悅。睡著睡著，他就像從前那般摟住了弟弟，手啊腳啊通通掛在了弟弟的身上。

　　朴志訓睡覺一直都有這種習慣，要抱著什麼東西才能入睡。小時候都擠在一起睡，他就是這樣摟著弟弟，沒有一起睡他就是摟著床上大大小小的娃娃睡。今天沒了娃娃，他自然就摟著弟弟了。

　　早已不是孩子的賴冠霖被這麼一抱，是想睡也睡不著了。他輕輕的在哥哥的懷裡翻了個身，手也搭在了哥哥的腰上。看著哥哥那雙即使緊閉著也依然好看的桃花眼，他猶豫著該不該說出這份禁忌的愛戀。

　　心裡的悸動轉為胸腔內的一陣湧動，他急忙爬起來，躲進了廁所。直到花瓣吐盡，症狀緩解後他才又進到了哥哥的房間裡，拿起了枕頭跟棉被轉頭回到了自己的房間。

　　好險，如果就這樣在哥哥的面前發作，怕是會傳染給他，賴冠霖心裡想著。他卻又突然想到，哥哥真的有暗戀的人嗎?不過，再怎麼想，哥哥暗戀的人也絕對不可能會是自己，賴冠霖覺得自己好像瘋了，不然怎麼可能會愛上自己的親生哥哥。

　　他自言自語的說著，說出來的每一句話都深深的刺痛著自己的心。

　　對啊...這樣的感情怎麼可能會被接受呢。絕對，絕對不可以讓任何人發現他的想法，賴冠霖在心中一遍又一遍的對自己說道。

　　隔日一早，朴志訓被鬧鐘給叫醒了，睜開眼卻發現弟弟不在自己的身邊，不知道什麼時候變成了自己平日裡抱著的娃娃。

　　賴冠霖輕敲房門，提醒哥哥再不起床準備就會遲到了。哥哥疑惑的問他怎麼沒有睡在旁邊，賴冠霖卻撒謊是因為哥哥的睡相太差，拳打腳踢，所以他只好回自己的房裡睡覺了。

　　朴志訓雖然覺得奇怪，但也沒有多想，愣了一下後就起床梳洗。

　　飯廳裡，一家人吃著早餐，父母則表示需要去瑞士出差一趟，這一去...就是三個月。賴冠霖感到有些絕望，不曉得自己是否能撐到父母回家，但又說不出挽留的話，畢竟公司還有許多員工要養，若是他出口阻止，不知道會造成多少損失。

　　父母交代著家裡大大小小的事，又說到飛機起飛時兩兄弟應該都還在學校。賴冠霖難得的抱了抱父母，還說如果可以就早些回來，心裡想的是，怕他們這一去可能就再也見不到了。

　　這樣的舉動讓父母有些驚訝，畢竟從小這樣的場面可不少，說怎麼越長越大反而越來越撒嬌?但也還是拍拍賴冠霖表示安慰。

　　朴志訓反而打趣的說了昨晚的情況，一家子和樂的像是什麼事都沒有。

　　聽到哥哥催促著該上學了，賴冠霖又緊了緊抱著父母的雙臂。

 

02  
　　日復一日，還是過著與往常相差無幾的生活，但朴志訓卻發覺了弟弟的不對勁，好像總是躲著他，甚至連上下課都不願意跟他走在一起。

　　朴志訓問了，卻得到了否定的答案。只覺得可能是自己想的太多，畢竟弟弟長大了，沒這麼黏著自己應該也是正常的，對吧?

　　賴冠霖又將自己關進了房間裡，越來越無法直視著他的哥哥了，一邊想又一邊嘔出了花瓣。早已習慣，現在他都會躲在被子裡，偷偷的嘔出花瓣，然後趁著深夜，再偷偷的將花瓣丟掉。

　　為了怕哥哥會起疑心，他還在房間裡放置了薰衣草的香氛。美其名是用來安神的，但也就是為了想要掩蓋自己身上日漸濃郁的薰衣草香氣。  
　　日復一日，還是過著與往常相差無幾的生活，但朴志訓卻發覺了弟弟的不對勁，好像總是躲著他，甚至連上下課都不願意跟他走在一起。

　　朴志訓問了，卻得到了否定的答案。只覺得可能是自己想的太多，畢竟弟弟長大了，沒這麼黏著自己應該也是正常的，對吧?

　　賴冠霖又將自己關進了房間裡，越來越無法直視著他的哥哥了，一邊想又一邊嘔出了花瓣。早已習慣，現在他都會躲在被子裡，偷偷的嘔出花瓣，然後趁著深夜，再偷偷的將花瓣丟掉。

　　為了怕哥哥會起疑心，他還在房間裡放置了薰衣草的香氛。美其名是用來安神的，但也就是為了想要掩蓋自己身上日漸濃郁的薰衣草香氣。

 

03  
　　三個月的期限眼看已經要到了，為了不要讓父母傷心，賴冠霖決定要賭一次。

　　這天，趁著哥哥因為社團有事，他提早回到了家中，翻出父母珍藏在酒櫃裡的紅酒，想藉酒壯膽。

　　當朴志訓回到家裡的時候，已經過了晚飯時間，一看到弟弟坐在客廳，他就問了弟弟有沒有吃飯，沒想到弟弟居然說沒吃，他氣不打一處來的走上前想教訓弟弟。

　　才靠近，朴志訓就聞到了弟弟身上的酒氣，他更是火到一個不行，抓著弟弟就開罵，怎麼知道一個才剛升上初中的孩子居然學會偷喝酒了。

"你才剛上初中啊，到底為什麼要喝酒?"  
"因為心情不好"  
"心情不好就可以喝酒了!?心情不好你可以跟哥哥說啊"

　　賴冠霖覺得委屈，跟你說了就有用嗎?哥哥持續的逼問原因，他只好說出自己會不開心的原因就是哥哥。

　　這下朴志訓慌了，他不記得自己做了什麼惹弟弟生氣的事，他想著要道歉，卻還是想先問清楚原因。

"哥哥哪裡做錯了?你說，我給你道歉，好不好?"  
"你錯在你太討人喜歡了"

　　這樣的理由讓哥哥愣是不知道該做出什麼樣的回應，賴冠霖決定再更進一步，於是他認真的對哥哥說出了我愛你。沒想到哥哥只是平淡地回了一句我也愛你。

　　賴冠霖再也忍受不了，不是的，不是對親人的愛，不是手足之情。是想跟戀人那般牽手、擁抱、親吻，甚至更進一步的那種愛情。

"冠霖啊..."

　　看著哥哥訝異到嘴都合不起來，他又繼續說著，果然，很噁心對不對?很讓人難以接受對吧?哥哥居然不是喊他霖霖，從他有記憶以來，他幾乎沒有聽過哥哥這樣喊他。

　　不想放棄最後的一線希望，賴冠霖強拉住了他的哥哥，直接吻了上去...

　　朴志訓被這突如其來的舉動給嚇到了，他用力地推開了自己的弟弟。

　　賴冠霖知道再多說也是無用的，他道歉，然後又再一次的將自己關進了房間裡，為了不讓哥哥聽到，他打開了音響，音量直接開到最大。為的是...掩蓋住他嘔吐的聲音。

　　本來想著等隔天再好好的跟他談一談，朴志訓單純的認為弟弟是因為酒精作祟才會有這樣奇怪的想法。聽到音響的聲音，朴志訓生氣了，這麼晚了，會吵到鄰居的，他對著門大吼。

　　一直到賴冠霖將花瓣吐盡，他才轉頭把音響關掉。

　　在門外的朴志訓見門內的人始終不願意回應，只能勸他早點休息，有什麼事，明天起來再一起談談，然後轉頭回了自己的房間。

"有什麼好說的?反正你是救不了我的"

　　賴冠霖看著床邊的花瓣，沾滿了鮮血的花瓣，他知道時日不多了，他就這樣盯著那些花瓣直到深夜。

　　他就跟平常一樣的收拾著花瓣，收拾乾淨後，坐到了書桌前留下了最後的話語，然後離開了家門。

　　窒息而死...感覺就是既漫長又痛苦，那倒不如讓我自己來結束。

"再見了，爸媽...我對不起你們。哥...我是真的，真的愛你的"

　　他一躍而下，提前結束了痛苦。

 

04  
"啊...."

　　朴志訓從惡夢中清醒，聽著窗外的警笛作響，他感到十分不安，於是走到弟弟的房門外，卻發現房間的門開著，而裡面是空著的。

"冠霖!"

　　他抓起鑰匙急忙衝了出去，甚至連鞋都忘了要穿。秋季的夜裡，風吹起來有些刺骨，他卻只穿著輕薄的睡衣。朴志訓慢慢的靠近了警笛聲的源頭，周邊聚集了不少住戶，還有一些警察及醫護人員，而他們圍繞著的地方，正蓋著一塊白布。

"就是他，他就是那個人的哥哥"

　　不知道是誰開的口，指著他對警察這樣說道，隨後他就被警察帶到一旁詢問。即使已經有不少人跟警察確認過就是賴冠霖沒有錯，但依法定程序還是必須由家屬做最終的確認。

　　朴志訓跟著警察的腳步，穿越人群，又越過封鎖線，來到了白布的旁邊，白布蓋住了遺體，卻無法完全遮蓋住地上的血跡。

"等你準備好了，再跟我們說一聲"

　　朴志訓閉上眼睛不斷的祈禱，拜託不要....絕對不要，更不可以是他。他祈禱著自己的弟弟只是因為心情不好出門吹吹風，馬上就會回來了。祈禱著躺在那的人不會是自己親愛的弟弟。

"我可以了"

　　朴志訓相信一切都只是誤會，警察再三的跟他確定是否真的可以了，而他也堅定的回答著。

　　白布掀開的瞬間，朴志訓的雙腿瞬間失去了力氣，直接攤坐在了地上，他口中不斷念著怎麼可能...

"是賴冠霖本人沒有錯嗎?"  
"是......."

　　也許是因為過度的訝異，也許是因為他根本不相信那個總是堅強的弟弟會做出這樣的傻事，讓朴志訓一反常態的冷靜，本以為見到這樣的場面他應該會因為驚嚇而嚎啕大哭，現在卻連一滴淚水都沒有。他甚至天真的認為這只是另外一場還沒有清醒的噩夢。

　　最後確認後，警察向他詢問了父母在何處，聽聞朴志訓的父母並不在國內後，又向他索要父母親的聯絡方式，並表明會聯繫父母回來處裡後事。

　　他就這樣靜靜的看著醫護人員將人裝進了屍袋裡，抬上擔架，推上了救護車。沒有鳴笛的救護車漸漸駛向夜幕之中，彷彿這世界被人按了靜音鈕般的安靜。

　　因為需要，他跟著警察去做了一些筆錄，辦了必要的手續。直至天空泛起魚肚白的光他才被警察送回了家中。

　　看著本該開始吵鬧現在卻空蕩的屋子，他頓時覺得心裡被挖走了一大塊。轉頭看看時鐘，居然已經到了平時該起床上課的時間，他開始猶豫著是否該換上校服，走到了自己的房門口才想到，送他回家的員警臨走說會前告知學校，順便幫他請假。

　　他走進了弟弟的房間，一樣的薰衣草香，現在卻混雜著絲絲的鐵銹味，他走向了弟弟的書桌，看到弟弟最後留下的話語，拿起了信紙他才發現信紙有兩張，一張是給父母的，另一張則是給自己的。

——————————

「哥...你應該嚇到了吧?對不起，這一切都不是你的錯，請你絕對不要責怪自己。我也從來沒有想過，我居然會愛上自己的親生哥哥，原本還以為這些感受都只是我的錯覺

你還記得嗎?那天跟爸媽去吃飯，路過十字路口的時候，天空突然降下了一陣櫻花雨

就是在那之後，我才確認了我對你的感情，不只是親情而已

花吐症你應該也略有所聞，那陣的櫻花雨，應該就是某個人吐出來的花瓣，替你拍去花瓣的時候，我直接接觸到了花瓣，所以我就被感染了

還好....你沒有直接碰觸到花瓣過

不過哥這麼受歡迎，即使有暗戀的對象，一定也會告白成功的

而我卻...愛上了最不該愛上的人

我不想被花瓣窒息而死，那感覺既漫長又痛苦，既然已經無法挽救了，長痛不如短痛，所以我才會選擇一躍而下

請你一定要堅強，替我好好的照顧爸媽

給你的這封信，千萬不要讓他們看到，撕了或者直接燒掉它，我不想讓他們知道真相，真相肯定只會讓他們更難過的

真的真的很對不起，居然要讓你經歷這樣的事

本來是想賭一把的，也許有那麼一點機會，萬分之一，就算是百萬分之一的也好

你會不會也對我抱持著一樣的感情，那種不屬於親人之間的愛情

不過我輸了

但這樣才是正常的對吧?

志訓哥，對你造成的傷害，我這輩子已經無法彌補了，下輩子我再來補償你吧」

——————————

　　那孩子該有多痛苦多難過，不能說也不敢說出口，自己一個人忍受了這麼久，你只是想做最後的嘗試，而我卻什麼都不知道，還對你兇。朴志訓不斷的在心中責怪自己。

　　當天接到了警方的聯繫，朴志訓的父母買了最快的一班飛機回到了韓國。

　　沒有責怪，卻也沒有過多的安慰，看著朴志訓消沉的樣子，他們選擇讓他自己沉澱，不做打擾。

——————————

「爸媽...對不起，我是個不肖子，居然讓你們白髮人送黑髮人，你們這麼用心的扶養我長大，我卻用這種方式來傷害你們，原因我就不多做解釋了

你們千萬不要怪罪志訓哥，他什麼都不知道，他一定也受到了不小的驚嚇，所以不要責怪他

謝謝你們對我的照顧，這輩子我無以為報，下輩子我還要再來當你們的孩子，真的真的非常的謝謝你們養育了我，也非常非常的對不起讓你們傷心了」

——————————

 

05  
　　在那之後的一個禮拜，他們忙碌的忘記了悲傷，然而現實總是更加的殘酷，公司必須要繼續營運下去，不能因為他們的悲傷而停擺。

　　因為賴冠霖的事而停擺的生意必須繼去處理，父母還要再次前往瑞士，甚至處理完瑞士那邊都不能回家，要接著前往冰島。

　　父母本是希望朴志訓可以跟他們一同前往，去散散心，他卻說臨近高考了，還是留下來念書比較實際，不管父母的擔心，他堅決一個人留在韓國。實在說不過朴志訓，他們也只好順從。

　　從他有記憶以來，父母親就總是不在家，為了公司在世界各地到處奔波，也許就是因為這樣，弟弟才會不小心對他萌生了超越親情的依賴跟愛慕。

　　因為想讓父母對他放心，他用著輕鬆打趣的語氣提醒兩人千萬不要忘記替他準備生活費，要不然自己可就要餓肚子了。看到他能這樣開著玩笑，兩人才稍微放下了心裡的大石頭。

　　一切又再度步上了正軌，父母再次搭上了前往瑞士的飛機，而他則將自己擺回以學業為重的學生生活。

 

06  
　　賴冠霖走了之後，朴志訓在不知不覺中養成了一個習慣......

　　自從母親嫁給了繼父之後，他們就時常為了公司東奔西走，就連懷著賴冠霖的時候也是，年幼的朴志訓總是一個人，身邊唯一能陪伴他的就是保母，甚至大部分的時間都是住在保母家的，會感到孤單也不意外。

　　賴冠霖出生後他才慢慢的開朗了起來，剛開始因為孩子小，母親不得不陪著，朴志訓又多享受了一段跟母親相處的時間，這讓他非常非常喜歡這個弟弟，這樣的幸福一直持續到賴冠霖一歲生日過後，母親才又開始跟著繼父一起東奔西走，不過這次朴志訓不再像從前那樣孤單了......

　　賴冠霖變成了跟朴志訓最親的人，兩兄弟的感情好到有時連母親都有些忌妒，他總是黏弟弟，而賴冠霖也很逆來順受，不論朴志訓想做什麼他都非常配合，兩人就這樣每天膩在一起，直到朴志訓上了初中。

　　朴志訓每天都會花一點時間趴在賴冠霖的床舖上，回憶著他的一切，眷戀著殘留床鋪上那屬於他的氣味。但朴志訓卻大意了，也許是因為薰衣草的花瓣太過細碎，讓他完全不曾留意到床鋪上還有些許的花瓣。

"咳咳....."

　　一直以為胸悶只是因為自己的心情，不曾想過他居然也被感染了，紫色的花瓣從口中吐出，一樣是紫色，卻有著不一樣的鮮豔，他吐出來的是鳶尾花的花瓣。

[鳶尾花，花語:絕望的愛情]

"哼....哈哈哈哈，還真是適合我呢"

　　沒想到居然要等到人離開了，朴志訓才發現自己的真心。如果...能夠早些發現，是不是就不會失去他了?現在人都已經不在了，就算知道心靈相通，又有什麼意義呢?朴志訓在心中懊悔不已。

　　暗戀的種子原來早已種在他心中，悄悄的發了芽.....只是他一直都沒有發現，直到花朵綻放凋謝，他才終於看清楚了。

　　究竟是從什麼時候開始的?他自己也說不清楚，如果那天賴冠霖沒有伸手替他拂去那些花瓣，他是不是就會早一點發現呢?但是這樣，只會讓兩人的立場反了過來。

"等著我...我很快就能跟你相聚了"

 

07  
　　三個月過後...等到朴志訓的父母回到了家中，才發現了早已窒息在床上的朴志訓，他的身邊滿布著沾了血的紫色鳶尾花花瓣，而他的枕邊則留下了一封信。

——————————

「爸...媽...對不起，我想是時候該說出真相了，冠霖會死，全都是我的錯，因為他愛上了身為哥哥的我

還記得嗎?那天下館子的時候，我們曾經嬉鬧的說著，明明不是櫻花的花季，卻在來的路上看見了櫻花雨

那是一種名為花吐症的病，當時...冠霖為了幫我拂去身上的花瓣而感染了，他為了不想死的太過痛苦漫長，所以才會選擇一躍而下

而我，卻是在他走後，才感染的。因為實在太想他了，我時常趴在他的床鋪上，卻沒有發現床鋪上的花瓣

可能因為薰衣草的花瓣太過細碎，而他當時為了掩蓋那氣味，又在房間裡放了薰衣草的香氛，讓我更難察覺

感染了之後我才知道，原來我也是一樣愛他的，不是親情，不是手足之情，而是真正的愛情，看來我對他過分的依賴早就已經說明了一切，而我卻不曾發覺，這也註定了我的結局，只會有悲劇，對不起，一樣的事居然讓你們經歷了兩次

下輩子，我會想辦法補償你們的，帶著冠霖，兩個人一回來補償你們

爸媽..你們不要太傷心，我愛你們」

——————————

END


End file.
